1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device that exposes a photosensitive material with light so as to form an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a printing device utilizing digital exposure has been practically used. Namely, a digital photoprinter in which an image recorded in a photographic film is photoelectrically read, the read image is converted into a digital signal, then various image processings are performed for the digital signal so that the digital signal is converted into image data for recording, a photographic printing paper is scanned and exposed by recording light modulated in accordance with the resultant image data so that an image (latent image) is recorded on the photographic printing paper, and the photographic printing paper is subjected to development processing so as to be outputted as a print (photograph) has been practically used.
Such digital photoprinter is basically structured by an input device which has a scanner (image reading device) and an image processing device and an output device which has a printing device (image recording device) and a development device. The scanner photoelectrically reads projection light of image photographed in a photographic film by an image sensor such as a CCD sensor or the like and sends image data of the photographic film (image data signal) to an image processing device. The image processing device performs predetermined image processings for the image data and sends the resultant data as output image data for image recording (exposure condition). The printing device utilizing, for example, light beam scanning and exposure deflects light beam modulated in accordance with the supplied image data in a main scanning direction, and scans and conveys a photographic printing paper in a sub-scanning direction which is perpendicular to the main scanning direction, so that the photographic printing paper is scanned and exposed by the light beam, a latent image is formed and a back print is recorded. The development device performs predetermined development processings for the exposed photographic printing paper so as to produce a print that the image photographed in the photographic film is reproduced.
At this time, the image recording device cuts an elongated photographic printing paper wound in a roll by a predetermined length to produce a sheet of photographic printing paper and then main-scans the sheet by light beam while conveying the same in the sub-scanning direction. In this way, image recording is successively performed.
Further, the image recording device is provided with two pairs of conveyance rollers at conveyance direction upstream side and downstream side, respectively with an exposure position being interposed therebetween. By the roller pairs nipping the photographic printing paper, flatness of the photographic printing paper at the exposure position is ensured and the photographic printing paper is conveyed with high precision. As a result, excellent image recording is accomplished.
In order to ensure the flatness of photographic printing paper at the exposure position, the conveyance roller pairs disposed immediately before and after the exposure position are desirably disposed so as to be as close as possible to the exposure position. Nevertheless, there is a limit to dispose the conveyance roller pairs so as to be close to the exposure position depending on an arrangement of driving system for the conveyance roller pairs and a diameter of the rollers. Consequently, a leading edge of the photographic printing paper becomes free until the leading edge thereof passes through the conveyance roller pair disposed immediately before the exposure position and reaches the conveyance roller pair immediately after the exposure position, and thus exposure unevenness may occur because of curl of the photographic printing paper.
Then, a pressing roller with smaller diameter than the conveyance roller is disposed between the exposure position and the conveyance roller pair at the conveyance direction upstream side. By the pressing roller pressing the photographic printing paper against a guide plate, floating of the photographic printing paper at the exposure position can be suppressed and thus excellent image recording can be performed.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 10 (referred to as conventional example 1 hereinafter), a sheet of photographic printing paper A is nipped by a conveyance roller pair 100 disposed at the conveyance direction upstream side and a conveyance roller pair 102 disposed at the conveyance direction downstream side with an exposure position P being interposed therebetween, and thus conveyed with high precision. Further, a back surface of the photographic printing paper is supported by a flutter guide 104 in a vicinity of the exposure position P and a pressing roller 106 disposed between the conveyance roller pair 100 and the exposure position P abuts against an emulsion surface of the photographic printing paper A. In this way, floating of the photographic printing paper A is prevented.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-338060 (referred to as conventional example 2 hereinafter) discloses a structure that in order to ensure flatness of photographic printing paper, a fixing guide and a pressing roller are respectively disposed at the conveyance direction upstream side and the conveyance direction downstream side with an exposure position being interposed therebetween so as to be further toward the exposure position side than the conveyance roller pairs.
In accordance with the structure of conventional example 1, however, a distance from the exposure position P to a nip position of the conveyance roller pair 102 at the conveyance direction downstream side is long and thus a trailing edge of the photographic printing paper A may be curled subsequent to passing through the pressing roller 106 and image unevenness may occur.
Especially when the photographic printing paper is curled toward the side of emulsion surface (curled above), an amount of curl becomes large, which becomes a problem because unlike the back surface side, the emulsion surface side is not supported by the flutter guide.
In accordance with the structure of conventional example 2, since the fixing guide and the pressing roller are not moved from their pressing positions with respect to the photographic printing paper, the photographic printing paper may be vibrated when its leading edge enters under the fixing guide and the pressing roller or by impact caused by the trailing edge of the photographic printing paper passing through the fixing guide and the pressing roller. As a result, exposure unevenness may be generated at photographic printing paper being exposed.
The present invention was developed in light of the above-described facts, and an object of the invention is to provide an image recording device that is capable of recording an image with success by suppressing vibration of photosensitive material at an exposure position.
According to a first aspect of image recording device of the invention, an image recording device that exposes a sheet of photosensitive material with light so as to record an image, comprises a plurality of conveyance roller pairs that are disposed before and after an exposure position, nip and convey the photosensitive material so as to ensure flatness of the photosensitive material at the exposure position; a support member that supports a back surface of the photosensitive material before and after the exposure position; a plurality of pressing members that are respectively disposed, at least, between the conveyance roller pair disposed immediately before the exposure position and the exposure position and between the conveyance roller pair disposed immediately after the exposure position and the exposure position, and press the photosensitive material against the support member; and a release mechanism that performs nipping/nip-releasing of the conveyance roller pair and pressing/press-releasing of the pressing member.
According to the first aspect of the image recording device, the conveyance roller pairs nip the photosensitive material and convey the same, and thus the photosensitive material is exposed with light. In this way, an image is recorded on the photosensitive material. At this time, the conveyance roller pairs respectively disposed at the conveyance direction upstream side and the conveyance direction downstream side with the exposure position being interposed therebetween nip the photosensitive material and convey the same. Thus, flatness of the photosensitive material is ensured and an image is successfully recorded thereon. Since the pressing rollers are respectively disposed, at least, between the conveyance roller pair immediately before the exposure position and the exposure position and between the conveyance roller pair immediately after the exposure position and the exposure position, the photosensitive material can be pressed against the support member side at further toward the exposure position side than the respective nip positions of the conveyance roller pairs, and floating of the photosensitive material at the exposure position can be prevented and thus excellent image recording can be performed.
Further, until a leading edge of the photosensitive material passes through the conveyance roller pair and the pressing member further toward the conveyance direction downstream side than the exposure position, the conveyance roller pair does not nip the photosensitive material and the pressing member is retracted from its pressing position. Thus, it is possible to prevent that the leading edge of the photosensitive material abuts nipping conveyance roller pair and the pressing member at the pressing position and thus the photosensitive material being exposed is vibrated, resulting in exposure unevenness.
Similarly, before a trailing edge of the photosensitive material reaches the conveyance roller pair and the pressing member further toward the conveyance direction upstream side than the exposure position, nipping of the conveyance roller pair is released and the pressing member is retracted from the pressing position. Thus, it is possible to prevent that the photosensitive material being exposed is vibrated by impact caused by the trailing edge of the photosensitive material being removed from nipping conveyance roller pair and the pressing member at the pressing position and thus exposure unevenness may occur.
According to a second aspect of image recording device of the invention, an image recording device that exposes a sheet of photosensitive material with light so as to record an image, comprises a plurality of conveyance roller pairs that are disposed before and after an exposure position, nip the photosensitive material and convey the same; a support member that supports a back surface of the photosensitive material before and after the exposure position; a plurality of pressing members that are respectively disposed, at least, between the conveyance roller pair disposed immediately before the exposure position and the exposure position and between the conveyance roller pair disposed immediately after the exposure position and the exposure position and press the photosensitive material against the support member; and a release mechanism that performs nipping/nip-releasing of the conveyance roller pair and pressing/press-releasing of the pressing member, wherein the support member is such that its support surface which supports a back surface of the photosensitive material is curved inside in a conveyance direction.
According to the second aspect of the image recording device, even if the photosensitive material which is curled with its image recording surface side being inner side (reversely curled) reaches the exposure position, the photosensitive material can be pressed against the support surface by the pressing member and conveyed because the support surface of support member supporting a back surface of the photosensitive material is formed so as to be curved inner side in the conveyance direction. Thus, reversely curled photosensitive material can be conveyed along the support surface and its floating at the exposure position can be suppressed. Consequently, excellent image recording without exposure unevenness can be performed.
According to a third aspect of image recording device of the invention, a direction of nip-releasing of the conveyance roller pair is directed in a direction of normal with respect to the support surface.
According to the third aspect of the image recording device, a direction of normal with respect to the support surface of curved support member is directed in a direction of nip-releasing of the conveyance roller pair. Thus, an amount that the conveyance rollers (at the respective nip positions) protrude with respect to the support surface can be minimized. Further, vibration generated at a time when the leading edge or the trailing edge of the photosensitive material passes on the conveyance rollers can be suppressed, and thus excellent image recording can be performed.
According to a fourth aspect of image recording device of the invention, the release mechanism releases nipping of the conveyance roller pair further toward the conveyance direction upstream side than the exposure position and pressing of the pressing member further toward the conveyance direction upstream side than the exposure position before a trailing edge of photosensitive material being exposed reaches the conveyance roller pair and the pressing member.
According to the fourth aspect of the image recording device of the invention, the release mechanism releases nipping of the conveyance roller pair further toward the conveyance direction upstream side than the exposure position and pressing of the pressing member further toward the conveyance upstream side than the exposure position before the trailing edge of the photosensitive material being exposed reaches the conveyance roller pair and the pressing member. Thus, it is possible to reliably prevent that the photosensitive material being exposed is vibrated by impact caused by the trailing edge of the photosensitive material being removed from nipping conveyance roller pair and the pressing member at the pressing position and exposure unevenness may occur.
According to a fifth aspect of image recording device of the invention, after the release mechanism releases nipping of the conveyance roller pair further toward the conveyance direction upstream side than the exposure position before the trailing edge of the photosensitive material being exposed reaches the conveyance roller pair, the pressing member further toward the exposure position side than the conveyance roller pair presses the photosensitive material on the support member.
According to the fifth aspect of the image recording device, even after the releasing means releases nipping of the conveyance roller pair further toward the conveyance direction upstream side than the exposure position before the trailing edge thereof reaches the conveyance roller pair, the pressing member further toward the exposure position than the conveyance roller pair presses the photosensitive material just before the trailing edge of the photosensitive material reaches the pressing member. As a result, floating of the trailing edge of the photosensitive material which has passed through the conveyance roller pair can be minimized, and thus excellent image recording can be performed.
According to a sixth aspect of image recording device of the invention, the release mechanism releases nipping of the conveyance roller pair further toward the conveyance direction downstream side than the exposure position and pressing of the pressing member further toward the conveyance direction downstream side than the exposure position before a leading edge of the photosensitive material being exposed reaches the conveyance roller pair and the pressing member.
According to the sixth aspect of the image recording device, the release mechanism releases nipping of the conveyance roller pair further toward the conveyance direction downstream side than the exposure position and pressing of the pressing member further toward the conveyance direction downstream side than the exposure position before the leading edge of the photosensitive material being exposed reaches the conveyance roller pair and the pressing member. Thus, it is possible to reliably prevent that the photosensitive material being exposed is vibrated by impact caused by the leading edge of the photosensitive material abutting nipping conveyance roller pair and the pressing member at the pressing position and thus exposure unevenness may occur.
According to a seventh aspect of image recording device of the invention, in accordance with the release mechanism, before the conveyance roller pair further toward the conveyance direction downstream side than the exposure position nips the photosensitive material, the pressing member further toward the exposure position side than the conveyance roller pair which the leading edge of the photosensitive material reaches presses the photosensitive material on the support member.
According to the seventh aspect of the image recording device, the pressing member is disposed further toward the exposure position than the conveyance roller pair further toward the conveyance direction downstream side than the exposure position is. Thus, when the leading edge of the photosensitive material passes through the pressing member even if it does not reach the conveyance roller pair, the pressing member firstly presses the photosensitive material. Thus, floating of the photosensitive material at the exposure position can be minimized and excellent image recording can be accomplished.
The image recording device of eighth aspect of the invention further comprises a guide member that is disposed in a vicinity of the pressing member, prevents floating of the photosensitive material, guides the photosensitive material under the pressing member or between the conveyance roller pair and is moved integrally with the pressing member by the release mechanism.
According to the eighth aspect of the image recording device of the invention, since the guide member is provided in a vicinity of the pressing member, floating of the leading edge of the photosensitive material which has been removed from the conveyance roller pair can be suppressed and guided under the pressing member. Alternatively, floating of the leading edge of the photosensitive material which has been removed from the pressing member can be suppressed and guided between the conveyance roller pair.
Further, the guide member is moved integrally with the pressing member. Thus, when pressing of the photosensitive material by the pressing member is released, the guide member is moved away from the photosensitive material. Thus, for example, it is possible to prevent the trailing edge of the photosensitive material being exposed with its pressing being released from slide-contacting the guide member and such slide-contact from affecting an exposure state.
According to a ninth aspect of image recording device of the invention, the pressing member is a rotatable roller that abuts an image recording surface of the photosensitive material and presses the same against the support member.
According to the ninth aspect of the image recording device, the pressing member which presses the photosensitive material against the support member is a rotatable roller which abuts an image recording surface. Thus, when the roller presses the photosensitive material, it is rotated in accordance with conveyance of the photosensitive material. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the pressing member (roller) from damaging the image recording surface of the photosensitive material.
According to a tenth aspect of image recording device of the invention, the pressing member comprises a pressing surface that abuts an image recording surface of the photosensitive material and presses the same against the support member which supports a back surface of the photosensitive material, and the pressing surface is formed of member with low slide friction.
According to the tenth aspect of the image recording device, the pressing surface slide-contacting the photosensitive material of the pressing member which presses the photosensitive material against the support member is made of member with low slide friction. Thus, it is possible to prevent the image recording surface of the photosensitive material from being damaged by slide generated by the pressing member pressing the image recording surface of the photosensitive material. The member with low slide friction refers to as a member that a slide friction of surface slide-contacting the photosensitive material is so low that the image recording surface of the photosensitive material is not damaged.